


Snowball Battle

by homeinabookshelf



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College!AU, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, Gen, Winter, modern!AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeinabookshelf/pseuds/homeinabookshelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short college fic where everyone is happy and the biggest problem in their lives is winning a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Battle

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU the main squad is in college(except Peggy but shhh), so none of their kids are in there. In the texts at the beginning, italics is from Thomas and regular text is from Alex. All of their names in the texts are the names of their contacts in Alex's phone (In case it isn't clear - Wifey = Eliza, Baguette Fucker = Lafayette, Babe = Laurens, and Queen A = Angelica). Enjoy!

**Contact: Thomass Jefferfuck**

_Meet me in the south courtyard tomorrow after GWash's class. Bring snowgear._

WTF??

Why?

How do you even have my number??

_We're tied, and we can't end the year without knowing who won. The only solution is a snow battle. I suggest you bring backup._

 

 **Group Chat: $QUAAD**  

 **A. Ham:** Guys, I think we've just been challenged.

 **Wifey:** What?

 **Baguette Fucker:** dude u no I love u but i dont want to die 4 u

 **A. Ham:** Wow, it's just for a snowball fight, chill. Although it is against Jefferson.

 **HERC:** in that case I'm in

 **Babe:** wouldn't miss it

 **Queen A:** this is so stupid

 

As Washington dismissed his class, Alex grimly prepared himself for battle. Lafayette and Mulligan were waiting for him on their self-proclaimed "battlegrounds" with gloves, hats, and coats for their team.

Angelica shook her head fondly, a wry grin twisting her lips. "You know this is stupid, right?"

Eliza scoffed and nudged her sister's shoulder with her own. "If that's how you feel, you don't have to come."

"Oh, no, I'm coming," she smirked, her grin turning the slightest bit animalistic as her breath fogged in the cold.

Peggy paused in catching snowflakes on her tongue and cheered. "Yeah! Let's show the boys who's boss!"

Meanwhile, on his way to the courtyard, Alex ran into one Aaron Burr in a snow coat so thick he looked like John Adams. "Burr!" he greeted him, cheerful in anticipation of his plans. "Enjoying the snow, I see!"

The taller man nodded, slightly tense, not that one could tell under the layers of outerwear. "Well, one must be prepared when facing a - what did he call it, an epic snow battle."

Alex raised an eyebrow, merriness forgotten. "You're joining Jefferson's team?"

Burr adjusted his hat nervously, retorting, "I figured it would be a harmless way to relieve stress at the end of the term, albeit an immature one."

Alex snorted. "You would think so. Well, I suppose we'll just have to settle it on the battlefield."

As he strut away, Burr nodded in resolve. "I suppose we will."

As the time crept closer to the start of the battle, Alex's team made battle plans. Soon, it was time to begin. "Men," he began - the Schuylers looked warningly towards him in sync. "And women," he hastily corrected. "We are about to go into the battle of a lifetime. This is the defining moment of our troops! A test of our faith, our strength, our -," Mulligan gestured to his watch, "Anyway, there is no group that I'd rather fight with. I am proud to call you my allies, and my friends. I am certain that we will be victorious!" Alex finished his speech with a shout, amidst cheering from his friends as they donned their final layers and readied themselves for the freezing onslaught. Alex met Thomas' eye across the courtyard.

"Let the battle begin!" Thomas boomed, signaling his friends to move forward.

"CHARGE!" Alex and his friends rushed to meet them in the middle of the battlefield. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex could see Laurens shoving snow down the shirt of one of Jefferson's cronies. Lafayette and Mulligan were quickly assembling a snow wall and pelting Madison from behind it. He chuckled as he saw Peggy sneak up behind Charles Lee and drop a snowball on his head.

"Watch out!" He turned to see Angelica pushing Eliza out of the way of a stray snowball. Eliza gasped in surprise and slipped on a hidden puddle of ice, falling and taking Angelica with her.

"Hey, Hamilton!" Alex whipped his head around to see Thomas tossing a snowball in the air lightly. Alex quickly bent down and formed a snowball of his own, only to be pegged from behind by none other than Aaron Burr.

Alex fell, clutching his chest dramatically. "Burr, how could you!"

Thomas cackled, cheering "We won!"

Burr smirked and threw a second snowball right in Thomas' hair. "What 'we'? There can only be one!"

"Yeah, and that's me!" Peggy shouted, hitting Burr with a small snowball from behind a tree. Everyone watched in awe as she leapt out from behind the tree and cheered, doing a victory dance in the snow. The students began to stand and brush the snow off of themselves, their earlier adrenaline wearing off.

"Does she even go here?" Charles Lee murmured bitterly. Angelica shoved him into a snow bank.

Alex thought for a moment, then began to laugh slightly maniacally. "My team won, Thomas!"

The other man sputtered, "No way, we got you out!"

Alex grinned gleefully. "But Peggy's on my team. Face it, Thomas."

Eliza looked over thoughtfully. "Oh, yeah, What were you guys fighting for, anyway?"

Thomas groaned, "We both do debate team. At the beginning of the year we agreed that whoever won less debates would have to streak around campus on the last night before break."

"We ended up winning an equal number, so this was a fair way to decide." Alex chuckled and pat Thomas back mockingly. "I look forward to holding this over your head forever."

Burr suddenly snorted before breaking into quiet laughter. After a minute, everyone else was laughing too, even Thomas.

"I'll see you next year, Hamilton. Don't get too cocky now, I'm bringing my A game next semester," Thomas pointed jokingly before waving over his shoulder and strutting back towards his dorm.

"I'm counting on it!" Alex hollered after him, chest still full of laughter. The friends staggered back to their dorms, feeling ready to face whatever challenges life had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my writing to ever be posted, so please be kind! This was a Christmas gift for @fav-fighting-frenchman on tumblr. I have a whole bunch of ideas for this universe in my head, but I didn't have enough time to write them in here. I just want all of the babes to be happy for once. Also, Peggy is totally underappreciated. Hope you all enjoyed, and happy holidays!


End file.
